1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a communication system and more particularly, to a sensing system, an electronic device in the sensing system and sensing method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progressive development of technologies, mobile electronic devices such as smart phones or tablet computers are widely used. On the other hand, various types of sensors such as motion sensor, pressure gauges, ambient light sensors (ALS) or even electrocardiography (ECG) sensors are widely applied in people's daily life.
Generally, a part of the sensors, such as a motion sensor, are disposed in an electronic device, such that sensing results can be directly processed and used in the mobile electronic device. However, due to concerns with respect to the size and power consumption of the mobile electronic device, not all the sensors required by a user can be installed in the mobile electronic device. Moreover, when being operated by a user, the electronic device can not be tightly connected to the user any time, and even if the ECG sensor and/or any other sensor for sensing physical states is installed in the mobile electronic device, the sensors also can not completely present the sensing results.